Blood Stain White Rose
by raven716
Summary: Primerose an ex-member of the Survey Corps, now living a much more mellower life. Her place is a safe Haven for many during the war, but what happens when she has to be thrust back into a life she gave up.
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan (New Story)

Name:Primerose Jenny Brooke

Alias:PJ given by Hagen and Fireball by others or Bloodyrose

Age:30

Height:5'2

Appearance:Slightly tan skin with slight wavy brown reddish hair to her mid back, side bangs with brushed side front bangs, same color eyes like her hair. Dressed in a simple cream colored long sleeve dress with a turtle neck to her ankles with a burnt orange over dress, dark brown flats. Soft facial features, with a kind smile on, a well kept body which is slightly muscular though a bit toned down.

Personality:As a child Prime was a reckless, brash, and hard-headed. She was also pretty violent,murderous, and bloodthristy, not afraid to really hurt someone. She was known for getting into fights, she had no respect for those higher up. Though she cared for her grandparents and sister. It was still wasn't enough, her attitude was what got her into trouble with the law. Though once she was forced to train and join she toned down greatly, using all she had with her fighting, she was a wonderful asset to her Corps. She became a good person, so many enjoyed having a around. She was known for her hip, tender and light-heartness, putting others before. Once she found her calling and new "family"she took her role seriously, becoming highly protective, maternal, open-hearted, understanding and warm. Even so Prime was still witty and playful, she also still kept a bit of her hipness and slight temper. She enjoys visits from her old Corps and still worries over them. She does though still enjoy a challenge due to the rush of it.

Birthday:March 21

Family:Grandparents(dead), Charlie Brooke (Younger sister(dead), Sophie Dutch(niece) , many children she has allowed and raised in her home.

Affiliation:Haven Rose orphanage

Former Affiliation:Survey Corps

Species:Human

Nationality:

Abilities:

Battle Skill:10/10

Initiative:8/10

Stragey:7/10

Teamwork:7/10

Warmth:10/10

Relationship:

Levi Ackerman:She could not stand him at all at first. Always having something smart to say to him, finding anyway to get under his skin. Always complaining when being teamed up with him, she had a habit of calling him shrewd. None the less she respected his skills, Levi on the other hand tolerated her presence, though held the same dislike towards her that she had for him, he as well respected her skills. But that went away. Before she left they where able to get along to a point. Levi will bring any child the Corps to her care or have them sent there. He does though find her new life style ironic, considering how she was.

Hange Zoe:Hange has great affection for Prime, Hange enjoys Prime very much. Prime though finds Hange's eccentric ways slightly off the handle, Hange had a issue of invading Prime's personal space very much. Even so they remain good friends. During their time on the Corps together, they where known for jumping into things just for research/fun as Hange put "research". Hange really wants Prime to rejoin the Corps.

Erwin Smith:She has a great deal of respect for him having served under him. He helped her to further better her skills. He values her as a teammember He like Levi will send children to her place.

Petra Ral: The only person she could really call her first and only best friend, many said they acted like twins. It was with Petra's help that Prime mellowed out, with Prime the more abrasive one and Petra being the calmer one. They worked well together which surprised many. Petra was able to get an understanding of Prime's behavior as well see her gentle and kind side. She was happy when Prime decided to leave the Corps and open up her orphanage. At times Prime likes to embarrass Petra. But all in the love of fun.

Grandparents:The only real thing Prime had to parents, she always loved them having gone them herself with her sister when she was younger, they raised her with love and care. Though it was not in their favor. Even so Prime loved them, and loved her as well. They where proud of her once she made something of herself, even helped her when she opened up her orphanage as well leaving everything to her. Prime misses them greatly, but is much better.

History:Primerose was once apart of the Survey Corps when she was younger, she joined the ranks when she was only 13. She lived with her grandparents and younger sister, as a child Prime was very hot-headed which got her in trouble with the law. She had only two choices jail or join the ranks. Her choice was chosen for her. She was a natural at her training. She quickly graduated in a fast time. She was placed in the Survey Corps. Surprisingly this was a wonderful outlet for her, she became much more relaxed as well moving up in rank. She was the best at what she did, a blazing fire when it came to fighting. She enjoyed her time there, making friends. But she soon felt the need for something else. Coming across those that have lost their families, and finding they had nowhere to go, Prime took it upon herself and opened up a place. She soon quiet the corps, to fully dietetic herself to her new "family". Children soon came when they could be found. Though she misses her fun times, she enjoys her life much better.

Estate: Haven Rose

A lavish manor like home, given to her by her grandparents, it is located inbetween further regions of the Wall Sina and Wall Rose. Around it is lovely gardens in the front and back, a stable for horses, a nice fountain in the back, inside is large there is a grand stairway, a large kitchen, a grand dining room, billard room, two libraries, piano room, ballroom, lounge room, a study all on the first floor, the second floor holds the rooms and bathrooms. Since the Corps come and visit there outside there is a training area for them with large trees just for them. There is also a lake. The outside is large egg white manor with a path that leads to the front door. Dark blue roof. There is a third floor that used go and watch the stars.

Residents:

-Primerose

-Sophie

-Angela Tudor/assistant

-Ray the dog/Sophie's dog

-Other kids who have been living here

-Michael Roux the chef

-Andie Browns the gardern

Name: Sophie Brooke

Age:4

Height:3'6

Appearance:Like her auntie she had brownish red hair which is more wavier than her aunties, to a her chin. She is dressed always in a green English dress with shoes to match, and a reddish bow in her hair.

Personality:Sophie is a girl who wears her heart on her shoulder, she is very talkative as well, and well mannered, though most of the time that goes out the door. She is easily excited by many things, a dreamer that she is, stories are her favorite things. She loves her auntie very much, Sophie enjoys others around and is does not seem to understand boundaries, she loves to tinker with many things. But loves to pick flowers and has a bad habit of just telling others personal things and sticking her nose where it does not belong. But in all she is a sweet talkative child.

Family: Primerose Brooke(auntie), Charlie Brooke(mother/dead), grandparents(dead), and unknown father


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone high in the sky it was a nice day over at Haven Manor, children where running along the grounds playing or some where doing their own thing. Everything was wonderful at this safe place. Children who had lost everything during the war with the Titans. With no where to go, those lucky enough where sent here. A place that they could call their own, a place that accepted them, allowed them all to have a family once again. Even though they had the deep scars of their past, that they felt would not go away. Even if it healed, here it felt like a dream. Such merriment was in the place. All thanks to one woman who herself had a hard childhood, a dark one that no one would think she had consider how big her heart was. Primerose Brooke. An ex-member of the Survey Crops, a deadly one at that. Now turned into such a warm-hearted caregiver. Always with a smile on her face, as she took in the children who lost everything, even her own niece. There where always smiles at her estate. That was that was what she believed was important, nothing gloomy was allowed in. She would protect her new found family from such a thing. Thanks to her grandparents they left her a huge inheritance to allow her to do such a thing. A gift she believed to be shared with others. Her home she kept well away from the dangers. From any sort of trauma that might hurt the children. She has many different ages at her estate, newborn to 18 and maybe 19 once there was someone who stayed till they where 20. She didn't mind, when they felt ready to go, they could leave. Though she knew she could not replace any of the children's real parents she did her best.

"Won't Auntie loves these lovely flowers."a little girl with reddish brown wavy like hair to her chin with a small bow in it, her big bright green eyes look around for more flowers to pick as her faithful and best friend Ray a black dog sat next to her as he watches her pick the flowers. It was a nice warm, she was just minding her own. Her other "brothers" and "sisters" where also doing their thing, some where studying with her Auntie. Sophie was lucky she was not of the age just yet to have to do, she could only imgaine what it was like to locked inside all day and never to be outside. Though the only thing she want to know about when it came to studying where the stories. She could only imagine how lucky the others must been to hear them. History she believed it was called. Derk told her so. History sounded amazing to her.

Looking at the flowers she had on her side, she sure picked a great deal. If Andie saw her, she knew she would mostly get into trouble by him. He wasn't really a fan of anyone picking his glorious art, that he called it. He did put in so much love and care to make the home look like glorious, never did the outside look bad. But when it came to Sophie she had a way of messing it up. Not to be mean or anything she just had her mind on one thing, no one could blame her, she was a child. That was what children do.

Feeling she had enough, the young girl scoops them up in her arms. Happy, when the sound of horses caught her attention. Ray looks the way he heard the sound, he starts to growl at the approaching company. Sohpie squints her green eyes to see who it was, she couldn't make out the figures. But she must assumed that it new people, which delighted her. Without a second thought she rushes to them, to greet them to their new home.

Inside with you, you had just finished up a lesson for the day with your "children". Which that meant they had free time all day, and could do what they please just not go out of the gates that surrounded the Haven. As you clean up, humming to yourself joyously, content with your life. And nothing more. Seeing one of your "children" had left their notes. Shake your head at them.

As you grab it, and take it back to your desk. Running heels approached just as you look up, your assistant Angela Tudor a mild age woman with a well kept appearance, her dark brown that was starting to show some gray tied up in a well kept bun. Her appearance pretty much matched her personality. She stood much taller than you, infact she had to be at least 5'10 or 5'11. Her light brown eyes land on you, your smile you.

"Miss Brooke, come please at once."she tells you slightly out of breath. You nod, as you pick up your skirt and hurry with her outside. While she started to ramble on."I can't believe they would come back, and bring their squad with them. Oh, the nerve of them. How many times must we tell them this not a place for a such thing. Oh, Miss Brook...I fear the worst."she tells you.

The two of you make it outside, and there in the front much to your was your old Squad. The Survey Corps. As they live and breath, some of the children surrounded them, admiring them with ooh's and awws. A smile comes to your face, it was good to see them again, though you noticed some newer faces much younger. But you still saw familiar faces. Making your way down the large steps, Sophie who not shy at all had already in sense made friends with some of them. Just talking like it was nothing, while hosted on one of the horses. She was talking non-stop asking questions as well telling them about the place and inquiring about them.

One of the members of the squad noticed you coming, he had short straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp intimidating grey eyes, dressed in the military uniform, his calm look, looks over at you. You wave to him."Levi, it's good to see you."you tell him as you get closer.

His calm and and unflappable demeanor did not change as he looks at you, but he greets you back. Though before you could embrace him in a hug, someone else full of energy comes in to take your embrace on your former member.

Hange Zoe, who had dark brown hair up in messy like pony tail and glasses. She hugs you tightly that others where sure they heard a crack. Which they all feared the worse she broke your neck, since it looked that way.

"Oh, Prime I've missed you so much!"her voice rings."There's just so much I have to tell you that I've found out. Oh, the experiments that I've done, I miss how you use to help me and all the fun we had!"

The other members watch on as she hugged you and talked about how you would cut down Titans with great ease and enjoyed bathing in their carcass, which of course caused the others look at you in slightly disbelief as well a bit disgusted but slightly confused as well. Angela who couldn't stand seeing this, comes in and releases you from her grip. She looks sharply at her.

"I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off Miss Brooke. She does not need your dirty hands upon her. Thank you."she hisses at Hange. Who looks at her when just laughs. Not taking her seriously, you couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Straightening yourself up."It's quite alright, Angela. No harm done."you calm her, she nods her head you turn your attention back the two of them."So what brings you here?"

Levi turns as he looks at one of his subordinates as he gestures for them to come over. It was a teen boy with a slim built, with bright hazel eyes, and his was distinctively shaved. He had in standing next to him was child, who looked at least 10, it was a boy. He looked scraggly a few marks and his clothes where a bit torn and dirty, his head was hung low. Clearly the child was sad, his eyes looked so cold and empty with stain tears.

"Oh you poor dear."you get down to his level, you lift up his chin softly, his dark brown eyes where slightly hidden behind his shaggy blonde hair. He looks at you, while you look at him sympathetically, when his eyes locked with yours. It seem as if some sort of life came back to him, you seem to have that sort of effect on children, no matter what they went through. Brushing his hair gently, you smile at him softly."You are safe no...what is your name?"you asks him.

He shut his mouth more refusing to talk or say anything. Which you did not take offense to at all, mostly the children who came here did that. They where still thinking about what had happen to them, their minds set on that fearing danger was everywhere. So it took them time to realize they where safe, you place a gentle soft kiss on his forehead. Getting back up you call Angela over to you, she comes quickly.

"Angela make sure out newest member of the family is well feed, cleaned and clothed."you tell her.

"Yes, of course I shall."she tells you with a nod, she then holds out her hand for the child to take. Which they did, so she goes behind him and scoots them to follow her which he does. Though she was a stern and by the book woman, she had a kind heart and carried greatly. You watch her take him inside. Turning back to the others, your eyes land on the teen boy who presented you with the child. You smile at him, which caused him to fluster.

"And what is your nam-"

"Connie Springer!"he blurts out his name before you even finish, when he realized this he covers his mouth quickly while still blushing, as he looks at you so embarrassed. He started to sweat, you just laugh lightly at his outburst. Making him blush more.

You place a hand on him, which made him tense up."It is a great pleasure to meet you Connie. You are full of energy."you tell him with a smile. He looks at you still sweating, finally you lift your hand off him. As you look at the others."Welcome all of you, please come and rest."you invite them, you place your hand on Connie once again making him jump, which earned him another light chuckle from you. "Connie, would be kind enough to lead your members to the stables, they are not far, actually. My niece will lead you, Sophie."you call to her, she hears your call, and pops her head out."Please lead them to the stables."

"Yes, ok I will."she smiles at you sweetly. You smile back, looking at Levi and Hange."Come I'm sure you must be hungry."you tell them as lead them away while Connie leads the others following your niece's directions to the stables.

As they walk away, Connie looks back the way you where, his couldn't help but blush at you. Someone from his team caught him staring at you. As they point it out teasing him. Which he defends himself with some excuse. Only for the group to laugh at him.


End file.
